


Ghost

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Detailed smut, F/M, NSFW, Strong Language, death and murder mentions, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern supernatural!AU. Something awful has happened to Ivar and requires the help of reader. Will she help him?





	Ghost

I felt sick as the background noise from the local news chattered on while I nursed a beer after a long day. I turned it up and my face soon dropped.

“…A young local man was found dead behind his father’s brewery, Ragnar & Sons, this evening downtown. So far, there are no suspects as police reach out to citizens for any possible leads. If anyone has any information about this story, don’t hesitate to contact your local Kattegat District office.”

The number flashed across the screen a few times before the anchors moved on to a lighter story about a little boy and his dog, and I knew that beer because I was at the moment drinking a sweating bottle of it. They didn’t show the mans face yet, it was too early to tell which Ragnarsson it might be.

I didn’t know any of them personally, but to hear that a local man was murdered at his fathers doorstep made my stomach turn. I finished the ale and got out my clothes for the next day, the thought of it turning my poor mood into a happier one, the short wait for the weekend making me smile.

I couldn’t have predicted how the following days were going to pan out, I didn’t have a clue or a thought in the world as I sat around in my shorts and baggy t shirt. My Friday night started off well enough with a few boxes of take out and another cold Ragnar & Sons beer, buying it instead for the delicious taste, but that the proceeds were going towards a reward for any inkling of what might have happened to one of Ragnar’s boys.

I followed the story as I ate quietly in my apartment, until I dropped my fork on the rug as the broadcast now showed an image of his slain son. He was giving off a hint of a perfect smile, the arm of one of his other brothers around his shoulders as they posed. Another photo popped up along a slender strawberry blonde woman, who they described as his mother, who was also killed within the past year.

I felt even more sorry for this family as the story played out, shaking my head slowly. I couldn’t imagine that happening. The next photo they showed had me choking on my noodles and-

Holy shit…I had seen him before!

As I thought back, I couldn’t help but cover my mouth in shock that I had actually seen him the same day of his murder. It was brief, almost non-existent as we sat across from one another on the train. I thought he was incredibly handsome and not one I’d associate with an average train rider. Especially after finding out he was part of one of the largest brewing companies in Kattegat. We locked eyes in a startled fashion at the loud cry of a baby towards the back of the car, he smiled sheepishly at me, flashing me his perfectly straight teeth. I remember blushing a little when he stood, limping a little towards my side of the train, he leaned against the metal post before stepping off at the next stop. The cheeky train rider gave me a quiet wink and another smile as the train pulled away from the platform.

What if I was the last person to semi-interact with him? Should I go to the police? I didn’t actually talk to him so what difference would it-

“…the fuck is this?”

I heard a voice suddenly that I was absolutely certain did not come from my T.V. I looked around my apartment, thinking it was coming from the hallway but it sounded close, so close. Almost like it was inside in my head... I heard a loud sigh right in my ear, like it was my internal voice only it was male.

“Uh, hello?” I asked as the voice gasped in my ear.

“Holy fucking shit! you can hear me?” the voice was just as shocked as I was by the sound of it, making me jump up from the couch, spilling my dinner to the floor.

“Who the hell is me? What the fuck is going on?!”

“I don’t know! Who are you?”

“Who am I motherfucker, who are you? And why are you in my head?” I was frantic, trying to find the source of this voice. It was just me, no one was even out in the hall when I peered through the people hole in my front door.

“I’m-my name is Ivar Ra-”

“Ragnarsson?!“ I spun around in my dimly lit living room, backing up against the door with wild eyes.

"Alright, how did you know that?”

“Dude you’re all over the news!”

“What do you mean?” Ivar asked lowly. I hated what I was about to tell him and I couldn’t figure out the softest way to let him know what was going on. How do you explain to a voice that they’re no longer walking around? I made the short decision not to mention the grisly manner in which he was found.

That could be a little too harsh to hear right now.

“I’m sorry to tell you this but,” I paused and sighed, holding my hands up in the air, “you’re dead. You were killed two-”

“I’m what?”

“You’re-”

“I’m dead?”

“Yes. Two days ago-”

“I’m fucking dead?!” He shrieked making me squeeze my eyes shut instantly at the sound. He sounded as scared as I felt, I’d never dealt with the supernatural on this sort of level before. Kattegat was in fact a magical place, after all. Weres, Ferals and Witches littered the city from all walks of life and clearly the sons of Ragnar were no different.

“I’m sorry, Ivar. Ya’ know you don’t need to yell, I can hear you just fine.” I rubbed my temples when he grumbled hotly in my head.

“I’m dead…”

“I don’t know what to s-”

“What happened to me?” he finally asked.

“No one knows. They said you were last seen by your fathers brewery.” I answered Ivar, hoping he couldn’t read my thoughts as I lied again and waited for what seemed like hours before he finally answered, as I looked all over my apartment even though I knew full well I couldn’t actually see him. “Are you still there?”

“I’m here,” he exhaled slowly and clicked his tongue in my ear, “What do I do now?”

“I might have an idea.”

….

“So this just happened?” I nodded after explaining myself to Torvi down the hall. She had acquired some powers in her teachings with a local witch downtown, honing in on her still rusty skills. We became fast friends the day she moved into the building, a heavy box of books spilled out at my front door. “And you don’t know him, like at all?”

“We saw each other on the train once.”

“We did!” Ivar apologized for shouting when I whined, “Sorry. My memory is shit right now but, I knew you looked familiar.”“

"Curious.” Torvi tapped her little chin as she thought over what was apparently happening to me and to Ivar, who was keeping somewhat quiet now.

“What is?”

“I’ve heard of this happening before but not recently,” she turned and looked me over, although I had a feeling she was looking for him in me. “You two seem to have a made a connection. It bonded him to you, whatever happened to him you’re going to have to be the one to help him solve it before its too late.”

“Too late for what? He’s already dead.” I dared to ask.

“Thanks a lot.” Ivar grumbled in my ear.

“Look Y/N, I’m still a practicing witch here okay? I don’t want to get your hopes up too far but you could ask Lady Astrid for her help and if you solve his sooner-than-later death, she could bring him back. She’s very powerful.”

“I don’t want to see her!” Ivar made himself known in my head with a shriek.

“Shhh!” Torvi’s eyebrows shut up at my outburst, I shrugged and pointed to my head. “You mean bring back as in I won’t be stuck with this guy in my head forever? Like Astrid could bring him back to life?”

“It’s not unheard of, it maybe a little frowned upon but when has that stopped anyone from anything.” Torvi shrugged, telling me it was worth a try and couldn’t hurt to ask for a natural born witches advice.

….

After cleaning up my mess of a dinner with a griping Ivar chatting away in my ear I finally stopped him by throwing my hands in the air.

“Enough! We’ll go see Lady-”

i"I said I don’t want to see her!“ Ivar exclaimed again.

"What the hell are you talking about? You can’t even see me let alone her! You’re in my head not next to me.”

“I can see you.”

“What?!” I covered my mouth and looked around me, suddenly very shy that there was not only a young ghost man in my head, but one who could actually see me as if he were still alive and well.

“I never said I couldn’t! You can’t see me because I’m fucking dead somewhere not vice versa. Must be a connection to what your friend said, I’m tethered to you for whatever reason. I can see you just fine.”

“What do I look like?” My palms started to sweat as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

“Panicked.”

“Fair enough, so am I looking at you right now or no?” I winced just in case I was.

I’d never looked at a ghost before!

“You’re looking at the center of my chest right now.”

“Oh.”

“Look up just a little, a little more. Ok, now look to the right with just your eyes. There, now you’re looking right at me.”

“You’re tall,” I huffed out and quickly shook my head because I wasn’t for certain but it almost sounded like Ivar made a stunned sound in the back of his throat. And I wasn’t going to ask either. “Sorry uh, so tell me why you don’t want to see Lady Astrid. Do you know her?”

“Unfortunately. Her and my mother were friends once until Astrid put a knife in my mothers back. Literally.”

“She killed your mother?!” This time it was my turn to make a strained sound. This was unraveling to becoming more and more intriguing story right before my eyes.

“It was never proven,” Ivar started, breathing out hotly in my ear as he had to go over a touchy subject, “she may not have done it herself but I know she set my mother up. There’s this woman, Lagertha...she wanted my mother out of the picture. Said she knew too much as a Volva, that she did things to bewitch her husband who coincidentally is also my father.”

“I’m so sorry, Ivar.” I apologized again before wringing my hands in front of me, still looking at the spot he said he was at, yet all I could see was the woven branch wreath above my door.

“If we have to see her tomorrow, do me a favor and don’t mention my name.”

….

I slept surprisingly well for have a ghost attachment, I remember thinking before I drifted off how weird it would be to have Ivars dreams. Thankfully that didn’t happen but I did nearly fall out of bed when he spoke that morning.

“Ya’ know you snore, right?”

I growled and threw a pillow at the wall. “I do not.”

“One: you missed, I’m actually standing on top of your bed and two: you certainly do. I thought my brother Ubbe snored louder than a freight train but I was clearly mistaken.” I could hear a tinge of a smile and laughter in his tone which made me smile and roll my eyes as I sat up in bed.

I had picked up Torvi from Lady Astrid’s shop a few times, I chimed through the door and stereotypical macrame curtains to her little boutique. Stacks of books and emblems littered the small building, the old wooden floors creaking under each step I took through the dead store.

“Hello?” I called out after a few minutes alone, Ivar was completely silent though he had warned me he would be in the car ride over. He admitted he was a little paranoid that if he spoke to me, she might feel his energy out and that was something he most certainly did not want.

I had just opened my mouth to call out again when I heard shuffling behind me, a small tower of books hung suspended in the air with Lady Astrid just visible next to them with her left hand up, moving the floating books to a new shelf.

“Well hello again, Y/N. Torvi isn’t here today I’m afraid.” She smiled and watched as the books sat themselves down into alphabetical order.

“Oh, I know Lady Astrid, I actually had a few questions I was hoping you could help me with.”

“Oh?” She stepped up to me and suddenly her eyes were narrowing at me. Shit! Could she feel Ivar with me?! “Interesting, my dear, you seem to have two auras around you.”

“Heh, that’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about,” I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling unusually vulnerable under her rimmed gaze, “I seem to have gotten myself tethered to a ghost.”

Her eyebrows shot up instantly and then she was nodding. “Well that explains a lot. Did you know them in life?”

“Actually no, we locked eyes briefly the day he was killed.” I shrugged, hoping against hope that she might have some insight on this.

“Very interesting,” Lady Astrid strode around the incredibly modern register in this old shop, resting her chin on her hands on the counter for a moment or two. “You must have made quite the impression, he must’ve thought of you for some reason or another minutes before his passing. Do you know how he was killed?”

I sucked in a breath, quickly shutting my eyes and picturing the way the news anchors eyes looked horribly sad when she had said garroted. “He had-he was um, been strangled.”

“Strangled?” The witches eyes burned into mine as she slowly brought herself up to her full height behind the counter.

“With a wire.” I said solemnly, I felt even worse for Ivar after hearing the way he gasped in disgust at what had happened to him.

Astrid swallowed hard then, looking right at me with a funny look. “Did he tell you his name?”

“No.” I lied.

….

“That bitch knows something, Y/N. I fucking know it! You saw the way she looked back there, she fucking knows!” Ivar nearly yelled, stringing his words together so fast he was almost out of breath.

“Calm down, I can’t exactly drive straight with you screaming at me.”

“Sorry, I just-I know she knows something.” He was clear on this all the way to the grocery store line and back home, adamant that we were close.

“If only I could remember what I was doing at the brewery.”

Ivar made me clutch my imaginary pearls as I cooked, he had apparently found the one squeaky spot on my kitchen floor. He laughed in my head and did it repeatedly as I continued chopping, I couldn’t help but smile at his boyish excitement.

He commented that it looked good even though he couldn’t smell, I laughed at his quiet reaction to my confidently said, “If this all works out, I’ll make it for you. Think of it like a date.”

“A-a date?”

….

I knew something was off right away, twirling my keys around my fingers as I talked aimlessly to Ivar I noticed Torvi’s door was ajar at the end of the hall. That girl never had her door open, she was too paranoid and OCD to want to risk inviting spirits into her abode so freely and without her permission.

Witch-in-training was serious fucking business.

Just as I was about to make the few shorts steps past my own door, I was instantly aware the someone was in my apartment, banging open the door and grabbing for me. Whoever it was was hooded and wild and fast, pushing my hands and arms down as Ivar freaked out in my head.

“Get off me! What the fuck!” I shouted, kicking my feet and making as much noise as possible during the struggle to cause alarm in the apartment building.

“Hold still bitch, this won’t hurt a bit.” The woman behind me panted out, twisting my wrist harshly I thought any second it would break with force.

“No!” I screamed like a wild animal and stomped on her booted foot hard enough to make her stop pushing on my wrist, I did it again, getting a little more room so I could kick out her knee behind me.

She cried out when I punched her in the face before she collapsed to her knees with a huff. I shook my hand, clearly unused muscles ached horribly as fast as my punch. The pain shot up my arm with a thrum and Ivar gasped when the hooded figure showed her face.

Beautiful long blonde hair spilled out, random sections were braided and laid unnaturally straight over her shoulders. She rubbed her chin and gave me a death glare, slowly raising to her feet.

“I don’t want to have to do this, you know? This isn’t how I planned my week, two kills in one week is a bit much for my taste, but I’m afraid what has to be has to be done. You unfortunately got in the way, batted your eyelashes at young Ivar enough for him to give you a second thought, even as I stole his life.”

“You!” Ivar screamed in my head, putting piece after piece together. “I knew it! Lagertha you bitch, you killed me!”

“She can’t hear you, Ivar!” I shouted back, instantly regretting it as I caught the way this Lagertha woman looked at me.

“So it is true,” She sounded enthralled with my admittance, “Ivar can you hear me, boy? You got what you deserve and I’m glad you’re fucking dead, just like-”

“Don’t!” I yelled at her, pointing my finger in my dark apartment. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Awww, did little Ivar tell you how I killed his Volva of a mother? I hated her from the start, good for nothing, too kind and pretty that any man, including my ex-husband would listen to without a care in the world. How many premonitions she could dispel, futures told whenever she felt like making a quick buck or fuck. A stain on the name of warrior.” Lagertha shook her head, still affected by the deceased woman, even now, a full year later. “I snuffed her out and her youngest son,” Lagertha smiled manically, advancing on me in the dark. “And now, poor Y/N I’m going to have to do it to you too.”

“How do you know my name?” I stalled, moving around with my hands out reaching for some sort of weapon. I instantly kicked myself for passing up on that deal on a mock fireplace tool kit.

“You ran your mouth to my girlfriend the other day. Wasn’t too hard, seeing as she is my partner in all things that she knew where your little witch friend lived, all I had to do was look at the mailboxes downstairs to know which place was yours,” she lunged out for me but I moved just out of the way, jumping out of her reach. “Like I said, I don’t want to kill you honestly, but I can’t have you going to the police. You know how it is.”

This time when she pounced I wasn’t quick enough, she grabbed ahold of my hair and pulled me back into a choke hold. She squeezed all the air from my lungs, I remembered to scratch at what skin I could find purchase on in the chance that she did in fact kill me in my own home, at least her DNA would be under my nails. She only hissed and pressed down on my throat a little harder, Ivar shouted at me.

“Don’t you die on me, Y/N! Get out of that hold, hurry!”

“I-I can’t breathe.” I coughed out, tugging at her sleeves. I tried to kick at her again and failed, my vision starting to darken. “I’m s-sorry, Ivar. I’m so-”

“No!”

Ivar called out my name as I felt myself start to slip out of consciousness when I suddenly fell to the floor and a strange screeching sound bubbled in my ear. I couldn’t hear anything and my body felt numb as I crumpled over, grabbing at my throat and huffing out breath after breath, apologizing over and over.

I barely remember Torvi in my doorway, tangled nylon ropes hung loosely from her limbs as she held up her hands, a concentrated look on her smooth face. She was more powerful than I thought, those classes by an accessory to murderer paid off as she had turned Lagertha into a snow white owl that was hopping around on the ground.

That’s fucking weird, I thought as I lost all feeling and went limp.

….

I woke up in my bed, feeling insanely warm. I slowly blinked awake, my throat a little scratchy as I roused. The large hand on my hip flexed suddenly and I-whose fucking hand was that?!

I screamed and wiggled around on my bed.

“Hey hey, it’s just me. Just me.” Ivar’s sleepy voice was obviously not in my head anymore as I rolled onto my side. I came face to real fucking face with Ivar, the man I locked eyes with a week ago on a random train and coincidence and in my bed no less.

He didn’t open his eyes when I had asked him what happened, I focused on the way his body was draped languidly on top of my blankets, while I was tucked in. His smooth faced twitched a little as he spoke. “Your little friend is far more powerful than she gives herself credit for,” he smirked and peeked out one of his insanely blue eyes at me then, “and she got a new pet.” He snorted at my expression and smoothed a hand over his face, “She turned Lagertha into a bird, took her home for safe keeping.”

“That actually happened? I thought I was hallucinating.”

“Nope and as you can see we didn’t even need Lady A’s help,” he gestured to the length of his body with a shy smile, “I guess since I found out my ‘killer’ it let me live again. It’s not so bad being the son of a Volva.”

“I guess not,” I chided and rubbed my face, crawling out from the covers and letting out a pip when I saw the late afternoon time. “Did you eat? You must be starving!”

“I could eat,” Ivar sat up in bed with a smirk I knew would be absolute trouble if this went any further than friends. “I do believe I was promised a date.”

…..

Ivar sat on my counter, watching me chop and sauté after he bounced on the creaking floor, cackling that it slightly felt the same. I humored him as he helped me out in the kitchen before I made up two plates and sat my small dining table. Even though it was only a week that we’d pent together, I felt as if I knew him as he rattled on about his life and his brothers, nodding along when he explained his slight limp and his mothers untimely death.

“What’s wrong?” Ivar shook me out of my thoughts in between bites.

“Oh-uh, nothing. It’s nothing.” I stumbled over my words.

“I don’t buy it, spill it Y/N.” He sat back in his chair a little, crossing his beefy arms over his chest.

“It’s really not a big deal.” I professed, wishing he’d drop it so I wouldn’t make an ass out of myself for no reason.

“Then just say it.”

I sighed deeply and put down my fork, looking up through my lashes. “Fine. I know we’ve only been attached for a few days but I think I’m gonna’ miss having you around. Stupid, right? I know you gotta’ get back and let your father and brothers know you’re alive…again.”

“Never thought I’d hear those words,” Ivar laughed and sat forward, crowding the table with his shoulders. “I should probably do that, huh? But you’re not going to miss me, Y/N.”

“Why wouldn’t-”

“I’m not going anywhere. I like your company and that’s saying something. You didn’t have to help me at all and you went out of your way to bring me back. I owe you my life. You took your time taking care of me and I’d like to do the same.”

“Uh-you. Oh.” I was stunned and thrilled all at once by his admittance, smiling wide just as he did.

….

“It’s uh, been a while for me.” I announced, blushing so hard my face felt like it was literally on fire. I rubbed my thighs together under his oddly comforting, blue gaze.

He carefully pulled me to him, looking devilishly handsome in the low light of my bedroom. “We don’t have to do anything. I swear I-”

“No! I want to it’s just…I don’t know, I might be a little too.” I made a strange high pitch noise, a poor attempt at explaining my concern of being too eager. Ivars laugh was something I could get used to.

“Don’t worry, Y/N,” Ivar said lowly, nodding that he just might understand what I meant with that awkward sound, “I’ve got you.”

He kissed me hard after rubbing his cheek against mine, breathing me in and walking me backward towards my bed. I pawed at his t shirt, twisting the thin material in my hands, his hands snaked down and squeezed my ass before pushing me back.

He chuckled when I pouted at the loss of him, pulling the shirt off his back hastily before covering me with his body. His hands roamed all over, moving my legs apart, gripping my hair, running the pads of his fingers over my burning face.

Ivar slipped a hand between us, cupping the apex of my thighs, silently asking for permission. He grinned against my lips when I bucked up into his hand, whining from this teasing friction.

I wanted to cover my face with my hands when he got rid of my jeans, embarrassed how sticky my thighs were already. He made a growl of approval which made me feel a little better and even more so when he dragged my panties down, dipping his fingers into my slick.

“I see what you mean.” Ivar huffed into my neck, nipping the skin here and there while his fingers toyed with me. “You’re fucking soaked.”

“I-I’m sorry, I told y-you. Ah!” Ivar made me cry out suddenly when he breached my entrance. His fingers were a lot bigger than my own, he curled his them expertly making me writhe beneath him. I couldn’t catch my breath and the look he was giving me now made me squeeze my walls instantly.

“Don’t apologize for being excited,” Ivar licked his lips and somehow extended his fingers inside me, hitting a spot that made me arch off the bed with a loud gasp. “Fuck, that’s a sight. If I just twist my-oh shit baby, that’s it. Keep squeezing my fingers, I know you’re close. Show me how good you feel.”

“Oh Ivar, please!” I choked out, gripping his shifting forearm, I gasped for breath when his teeth ghosted over my neck. “Please please…”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” Ivar kissed under my jaw, nosing around my throat as he continued to finger me until I screamed, bucking further into his hand. “I told you I got you, I want you to cum for me. Think you could do that, baby?” His palm hit my clit in a satisfying nudge, rocking his hand there for a moment before groaning for me to cum for him.

I didn’t have to be told twice, sobbing when Ivar went a little faster and deeper, telling me how good I was and how I felt. I came with a shout, whimpering and panting uncontrollably when he slid his fingers out of my pussy, tip toeing them up my side where he’d shoved my shirt up to the cups of my bra.

“Fuck you’re pretty.” Ivar cupped my face, licking his way into my mouth. He rumbled in his chest when I rolled on top of him, grinding against him before undoing his zipper while he wrestled me out of my shirt. “Eager little thing.” Ivar hummed when I sat back and freed his cock, gripping the length of him in my hand.

I smiled down at him, giving his cock a few lazy strokes. He told me to go slow with his hands death gripping my thighs as I rose up and settled over him. We both made a similar half groan and gasp as I seated myself onto him.

“Oh fuck y-you took it all. Shit.” Ivar hissed through his teeth when I finally started to move. “You feel so fucking good.”

I whined and rocked against him, moaning when he sat up, cradling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, mouthing over the warm skin there as he fucked up into me.

I couldn’t seem to catch my breath a he crushed me down on his cock harder and harder after each thrust, I didn’t even mind when he pulled me away and pressed my back to the mattress, holding on to my hips as he dragged me back and forth.

“Holy shit, Y/N,” Ivar growled, hanging his head. “You are fucking incredible. Taking care of me, making sure-oh fuck do that again. S-so so glad I found you, saw you on the train. No one else I’d rather be t-tethered to, fuck cum for me. I need to feel you, cum on my cock. Do it baby, let go for me.”

“Ivar! For fucks sake-” I squealed as my legs trembled around him, clawing at the sheets as I rose off the bed. I never came so hard in my life, I felt limp and numb all over and all I could hear other than sound of my blood pounding in my ears was Ivars low voice, begging me to roll over and get on my knees.

He chuckled and hoisted me off him like I weighed nothing, pulling my hips back to meet him. I yelped when I felt the flat of his tongue lap up my slit, I bit down into the sheet hard enough to tear it. His name left my lips in a muffled cry.

“You taste so fucking sweet.” Ivar praised me and kissed the side of my hip, mouthing his way up to the back of my shoulder where his teeth soon found purchase as he slipped his cock back inside me.

Ivar held onto my waist, holding me tight against him with one of his hands shoved into the cup of my bra, tweaking the nipple just barely.

“Ivar please, I can’t-I’m gonna’-”

“I know baby, I know,” he panted into the back of my neck, “One more time Y/N, one more fucking time. Let me feel you again, God fucking dammit.”

I hung my head and screamed into the bed, hating and loving the way he made my legs shake. Ivar fucked me through my third orgasm, moaning into my hair that he was close, so close and with a grunt of my name mixed with a slur of curses he came right behind me.

Ivar unlatched my bra, slipping it off my shoulders before pulling to him, snuggling me back into his chest. I was still panting, a smile plastered on my face as I felt him start to play with my hair to calm me down, though with the gentle way he was twirling my strands, I think it was soothing him too.

“Thank you.” He said just above a whisper.

“Don’t thank me Ivar, I-”

“I mean it, for everything,” he sighed and kissed the back of my head, “You didn’t have to do anything for me, you didn’t know me from a fucking hole in the wall. Not everyone would have done the same, people can be weirdos in Kattegat ya’ know?”

“Tell me about it,” I laughed when he tickled me, “I’m in bed with one.”


End file.
